


A/0

by SOL_immortal



Category: gangsta - Fandom
Genre: M/M, gangsta 黑街
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOL_immortal/pseuds/SOL_immortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【黑街同人】A/0里的一点点肉</p>
            </blockquote>





	A/0

沃里克手上的动作很粗暴，强硬的把尼古拉斯按倒在地上，压在他身上几下就要去解他的裤带，尼古拉斯想要抵抗，但他所有动作只是死死地拉住自己的裤子。黄昏种不能反抗契约主，但这种消极抵抗反而让沃里克更加恼火，他抓住尼古拉斯的脸，看着他的眼睛一字一句地说道。

“脱掉你的裤子，这是命令。”

他能感觉到尼古拉斯在颤抖，他也明白自己正在伤害尼古拉斯，但是他需要发泄，积压在心中的这种痛苦就像一滩泥沼闷得人喘不过气，正一点一点撕开他的胸膛，蚕食着其中的活物。他的愤怒彷徨只有尼古拉斯才看得到，只有他的小尼克会无条件去包容他。

所以尼古拉斯才会用自己的手，亲手解开自己的裤带，连同內裤一起褪到了膝盖。

从始至终尼古拉斯都没有抬过头，没有说话，也再没有动作。

“会恨我吗？”

沃里克一个人自言自语。

“你会陪着我吧？”

得不到回答的问题瞬间消散在空气当中，沃里克笑了，“我忘了，你没有资格说不。”

沃里克胸腔的震动让尼古拉斯浑身打了个冷颤，他的世界安静又诡异，沃里克的手毫无预警地伸进了裤子里面，先捏了几下尼古拉斯垂软的家伙，当他还没反应过来时就被沃里克翻了个身，一根手指直接探进了干涩的甬道里面，只进入了一根指关节的长度就遇到了阻碍，尼古拉斯本能地想逃走，却被沃里克抓住了脚踝拖拽到身边继续。

沃里克没有心思去安抚尼古拉斯，只是随意扩张了几下就握住尼古拉斯精瘦的腰间用力挺进了里面。

尼古拉斯发出呜呜的低吼，握紧的拳头变得发白，就像一只受伤的小狼仔正在受人欺凌。

沃里克卷起松垮的黑色背心，一路摸着尼古拉斯汗湿的脊背，这副骨骼分明的身体明明有着远超常人的力量，此刻却在自己身下痛苦地瑟瑟发抖，沃里克哧笑一声，慢慢动了起来。他的每一下动作都会带动尼古拉斯的身体微微前倾，沃里克便掐着尼古拉斯的腰窝狠狠撞击，他感到有温热的液体流淌出来，顺着尼古拉斯的大腿滑下，鲜红的颜色刺眼极了，扰乱了沃里克的感觉，于是他加快了速度，尼古拉斯承受不住般开始抽搐似的曲起双脚，身体无力地张开，口中一开始细小的呜咽也控制不住地变得大声起来，他的手肘撑在地上，嘴里叫着沃里克的名字，只是叫着沃里克的名字。

明明听不到回应。

反正他知道，自己也没有资格去拒绝。

当尼古拉斯的脑子开始迷糊的时候，沃里克停下了动作，又把他翻了过来，折起他的双腿又开始奋力挺深。后背被地板蹭得又痛又麻，尼古拉斯咬牙忍受着，他说过愿意为了沃里克去做任何事，他心甘情愿。

他已经失去了沃里斯小少爷，现在他不想再失去沃里克。

快结束的时候，尼古拉斯屏住了呼吸承受沃里克最后的冲击，滚烫的刺激令尼古拉斯的肠道都开始痉挛，攀顶的时候，沃里克突然俯身，给了尼古拉斯一个极其狼狈的长吻，之后他趴在尼古拉斯的身上，哭了出来。


End file.
